La Tortura
by kkluvsfluffy
Summary: Mai is a 16 year old homeless girl in search of the demon lord she heard about as a child. After she is attacked by wolves, Jaken rescues her and takes her to Sesshomaru's castle. There, she becomes his slave. He treats her like any other human, but...
1. Chapter 1: Mai, saved?

_**Hi everyone. This is my second fanfic, I hope it'll be alot better than my last one. Sorry this first chapter is so short, I promise to make the chapters longer next time!I got the title from Shakira's new song.Thought it sounded cool. Hope ya'll like it!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**"We don't allow bums in here, wench!" Shouted the innskeeper as he tossed Mai out into the snow. The innskeeper's wife had let Mai in so she could get warm, but once her husband saw the dirty, sad face in the kitchen; he tossed her out without a second thought. Mai just sat, huddled by a trashcan, her feet blue and legs tired from walking so far. This winter was a cruel one, much like the people. 'Maybe it will be warmer in the morning' thought Mai as she gathered her small blanket around her feet, hoping to get them back to their original color. Tired and hungry, she drifted off into a deep sleep where she dreamed of being rich and warm and her belly full all the time. Tomorrow she could continue her journey to find the demon lord whom she had heard so much about.**

**She woke up the next morning wrapped in a thick blanket, with a large backpack and a small bundle of biscuits and bacon at her side. "The innskeeper's wife must have been able to get away from her husband and help me out." smiled Mai as she helped herself to some breakfast. Mai noticed the old woman watching her out the window and mouthed the words "Thank You" to her. Now she had to continue her journey. Gathering up her things, she set out to find the demon lord. She cautiously made her way through the dark forest, there was no telling what kind of demons could be lurking about. Suddenly, she came upon a clearing. On the edge of the clearing, she saw a pack of wolves. She sat, still as ever, praying to the gods that they would not pick up her scent. All of the sudden, it became quiet. 'They must have moved on.' Mai thought to herself as she entered the clearing. She heard a growl from behind her. 'Please don't be behind me, please don't be behind me.' she silently pleaded. She turned around to see five hairy, HUGE wolves staring her in the eyes, teeth beared. On instinct, she ran for her life. "I did not come this far to get eaten by wolves!" she screamed as she ran. At the end of the path, there was a big wall of rock. She had run into a dead end. Now there was nowhere else to go, she would have to stand her ground. She closed her eyes as they approached, awaiting her fate. **

**Mai could hear the sound of fighting and whimpering wolves. 'They must be fighting over who's gonna get the first bite.' Then, there was silence. Mai opened her eyes and saw that all the wolves had disappeared. The only one left standing was a toad looking creature. "Who the hell are you?" she questioned. The creature glared at her. "My name is Jaken, and is that any way to talk to the person who just saved your life?" Mai sighed apologetically. Jaken walked towards her. "Come, I must bring you to my lord." Mai was hesitant, but then followed Jaken back into the woods. All she knew was that things could get better for her. What she didn't know was that what was about to happen would soon change her life.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Sesshomaru

** Hey guys. I hope ya'll liked the first chapter of my new story. Now, here's the new one. It's longer and a little more detailed. Hope ya'll like it! Please R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

** Jaken lead Mai to a huge castle. The walls were at least 50 feet high and the tower 100. "What is this place?" Mai asked. Jaken chuckled under his breath. "This is Lord Sesshomaru's castle." They entered the castle in silence. The entrance alone was gigantic. Mai followed Jaken into a corridor lined with doors. They walked until they reached a big and highly decorated door. "This is my lord Sesshomaru's bedchamber. You are to be his personal servant from now on." Jaken explained. Mai gave a look of shock. "There's no way in hell I'm going to be ANYONE's servant!" Jaken looked at Mai questioningly. "I wouldn't be so defiant if I were you, Mai. It's better than being out in the cold eaten by wolves, you know." Mai looked down at her feet and thought a minute. 'This is better than scavenging for food everyday and sleeping out in the snow by trashcans.' She gave a slow nod at Jaken in agreemant. "I'll take the job." she said. Jaken smiled and patted Mai on the shoulder. "Very good then. You're duties will begin first thing in the morning, I'll wake you up personally. I would start you now, but you're dirty and exausted, I can see. Right across the hall there is your room. It's close to my lord so he can call for you anytime, day or night. Now, go to your room and wash up. There are clothes in the closet that I'm sure will fit you. I'll send one of the other servants with supper, I'm sure you're hungry." Jaken left to tell his master his accomplishment of the day. **

** Now alone, Mai took a moment to look around the room. It was quite fancy, for a servant's room, but then again she was no ordinary servant. She walked into the large bathroom, which had a pretty big tub. Right now, all she wanted to do was sit in that tub and relax a while, then crawl into her big bed a sleep the day away, after she had eaten, of course. She filled the tub up with steaming, hot water and stepped in it. The hot water felt so good on her cold, beaten, tired body. She sat there and thought about the last 2 days. Then, she was a poor homeless girl sitting out in the cold with no food or comfort, now she was in a hot bathtub, in a castle, with a big bed and food on the way. She washed her hair with the shampoo that was by the tub, then scrubbed off her dirty body. The water turned brown from the weeks of uncleanliness. When she was done, Mai found a robe on a hanger in the bathroom closet and put it on. she walked into the bedroom and found a tray of food on the little table by the wall. With a squeal of excitement, she rushed over to the table and started to eat. When she was done, there was nothing left. 'This is indeed better than being homeless.' she thought. Finally, with a yawn, she crawled into the bed. Her exhausted body practically sank into the fluffy feather mattress, and she immediately fell into a deep sleep.**

** "Wake up, wench! It's time for you to start your duties!" Jaken had been calling for her for the past 5 minutes. Finally, Mai woke up and saw the ugly frog face staring down at her. "Ahhh! Ok, ok! I'm up!" She must have jumped 2 feet off the bed. After the both of them had calmed down, Jaken began her list of duties for that day. "Today you are to clean up my lord's chambers, including his bathroom, get his breakfast, send his clothes down to wash, get out clothes for him to wear, and do whatever else he wants you to do, ok?" Mai nodded in understanding and Jaken left. She went to the closet to pick out her clothes for that day. There were so many beautiful dresses! Not the kind a servant should wear, but maybe a noble lady. She chose a simple blue one with a low v-neckline that kinda exposed her fairly large breasts. Most of the dresses seemed to be like that, and she didn't know why. Maybe Sesshomaru liked it that way. After she was dressed, Mai went across the hallway to Sesshomaru's room. The room was huge, and Mai took the time to look around. She walked over to the bed and began to make it. Then, she dusted the furniture and whatnot. She walked over to the bathroom, when she opened the door, a flood of steam came out of it. There, in the tub, was a gorgeous guy with long silver hair and two maroon colored marks on either side of his face. His face grew from surprised to furious. "What are you doing in here?" he growled. "I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't know that you were in here! I'm the new servant here, and I was just doing what I was told." Mai apologized. The guy was somewhat sympathetic to this frightened girl that stood in front of him. "No matter, human. I'll forgive you this time. Go into my bedchamber and wait for me to come out. Then you may resume your duties." He waved his hand in dismissal. **

** Mai went back into the room and made sure that everything was in place. She went to his drawers, got out some clothes for him, and laid them on the bed. She then sat in a chair by the bed and wait for him. After what seemed like an hour, he finally came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. He was quite, hot. His silver hair was down to his butt, his chest and stomach were muscular, and he was tall. Mai snapped out of her almost drooling trance when he began to speak to her in his sexy voice. "So, you are the new servant my lowly assistant rescued from a pack of wolve, eh? You're not as terrible asI thought you to be." he smirked "I am Lord Sesshomaru. You, as my new chambermaid, shall have most access to anywhere in the castle so long as you are directed by me to do so. You are not to relax until you are certain that you are finished doing my bidding, and that means EVERYTHING. Do I clarify myself, human?" Mai looked up into his bright, tawny eyes, almost becomeing lost in them. "Yes, my lord." she replied. Sesshomaru dismissed her, and she went into the bathroom to clean it. **

**At the end of the day, an exhausted Mai bathed, ate, and fell asleep immediately after laying down. Her dreams were filled with thoughts of her new handsome lord, Sesshomaru. He was strange, she could not figure out why he was so full of hate, especially for humans. Wasn't he a human himself though? He certainly looked it. Except those ears, so pointed, almost like a fairy's. They were definately not human. And those eyes. Those golden, mysterious, eyes. 'I don't know what it is about you that makes me wonder, my lord, but I like it.' she thought to herself as she silently drifted off to sleep.**

**Thanks, guys. I hope ya'll like my story so far. It seems that noone likedmy first one. If ya don't like this one, please keep reading, I promise it'll get better as I go! Peace!**


End file.
